ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes vs Space-Shocker
Heroes Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, VictoryGreymon, Spider-Man, and Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo were sent down to stop Space-Shocker, an evil intergalactic organization who are spreading their operations across the world. Optimus Prime battles a Space-Shocker fleet led by both Mumm-Ra and Wolf Man in the city of Billings, Montana. Red Ranger, Kamen Rider Ichigo, and Kamen Rider Nigo battle a Space-Shocker fleet led by both Goldar and Garagaranda in an African village. VictoryGreymon battles a Space-Shocker fleet by SpaceSpider-Man near a Japanese temple. Spider-Man battles a Space-Shocker fleet led by SpaceIkadevil at an Austrailian town. While that, SpaceIkadevil grabs Spider-Man with his tentacle and throws him to an Amazonian village so SpaceSpider-Man can deal with him. Luckily, Wolverine, Hulk, Iron Man, and Captain America comes to his rescue and help him defeat the monster. Then they arrive in Austrailia where they defeat SpaceIkadevil, Garagaranda, and Wolf Man. Red Skull, Mumm-Ra, Goldar, Abomination, and Iron Monger retreat for now. Five groups of heroes each aid the heroes in their battles depending on what category they are in. The categories are below: HEROES THAT ARE TOKUSATSU, LIVE-ACTION, AND SPACE HEROES: *Red Ranger(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Kamen Rider Ichigo(Kamen Rider) *Kamen Rider Nigo(Kamen Rider) *Atomic Betty(Atomic Betty) *Space Sheriff Gavan(Space Sheriff Gavan) *Aka, Ao, Ki, Momo, and Mido Rangers(Himitsu Sentai Goranger) *John McClane(Die Hard) *Robocop(Robocop) *Flash Gordon(Flash Gordon) *El Chapulin Colorado(El Chapulin Colorado) *The Toxic Avenger(The Toxic Avenger) *Rob Simmons, Commander Rondu, Dia, Tor, Bort, Bo, Boo, Crunch, and Ohno(Mighty Orbots) *The Eleventh Doctor(Doctor Who) HEROES BASED OFF OF VIDEO GAMES AND ANIME/MANGA: *VictoryGreymon(Digimon) *Mario and Luigi(Super Mario Bros.) *Astro Boy(Astro Boy) *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, and Shadow(Sonic the Hedgehog) *Goku and Vegeta(Dragon Ball Z) *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Charizard(Pokemon) *Adam Jensen(Deus Ex: Human Revolution) *Ratchet & Clank(Ratchet & Clank) *Yuna Kagurazaka(Galaxy Fraulien Yuna) *J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala(Exosquad) *Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Ramrod(Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) *X(Mega Man X) *Gene Starwind and his crew(Outlaw Star) *Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, and Raiden(Mortal Kombat) *Asuna & Kirito(Sword Art Online) HEROES BASED OFF OF TOYS AND WELL-KNOWN 1980s ICONS: *Optimus Prime(Transformers) *Tyson, Dragoon, Gingka, and Pegasus(Beyblade) *Lion-O(Thundercats) *He-Man(Masters of the Universe) *Duke, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Flint, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Shipwreck, Gung Ho, and Wild Bill(G.I. Joe) *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Col. Dirk Courage, Stg. Tank Schmidt, Lt. Hiro Taka, Katerina Anastasia, and Max Jones(Spiral Zone) *Max McGrath & Steel(Max Steel) HEROES THAT ARE COMIC HEROES, DISNEY HEROES, AND ANIMAL-BASED CHARACTERS: *Spider-Man(Marvel) *Yang and Yin(Yin Yang Yo!) *Randy Cunningham(Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Dudley Puppy(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman(DC Comics) *Popeye(Popeye) *Bucky O'Hare, Jenny, Willy DuWitt, Deadeye Duck, Blinky, and Bruiser(Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Menance) *Star-Lord, Groom, Drax The Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Gamora(Guardians of the Galaxy) *Vampi(Vampi) *Paladin Alpha, Raze, and Shogunaut(Firstlight Comixx) *Spawn(Spawn) *Paperinik(Donald Duck) *Darkwing Duck(Darkwing Duck) (Please note that Wolverine, Iron Man, Captain America, and Hulk will aid Spider-Man later.) SPACE-SHOCKER FLEET IN AFRICA: *Leader: Goldar *Leader: Garagaranda *Scorpion Man *Jaguar Man *Shiomaneking *Schwarian *Brobajell *Cockroach Orphnoch *Rhinocerus Beetle Orphnoch *Kappa *Crab Fangire *Shocker Soldiers *Zolders SPACE-SHOCKER FLEET IN JAPAN: *Leader: SpaceSpider-Man *Saboteguron *Ghoster *Ganikoumori *KomaThunder *Taurus Ballista *Magma Dopant *Money Dopant *Kuwagata Yummy *Musca Zodiarts *Byakko Inves *Shocker Soldiers *Chaps SPACE-SHOCKER FLEET IN BILLINGS: *Leader: Mumm-Ra *Leader: Wolf Man *Zanjioh *Girizames *Inokabuton *Tiger-Roid *Zu-Zain-Da *Go-Jaaza-Gi *Pantheras Luteus *Solospider *Cobra Imagin *Shocker Soldiers *Chaps SPACE-SHOCKER FLEET IN AUSTRALIA: *Leader: Red Skull *Leader: Abomination *Leader: Iron Monger *Leader: SpaceIkadevil *Poison Lizard Man *Isojinjaguar *Garai *Tortise Undead *Phylloxera Worm *Spider Dopant *Shocker Greeed *Cyclops Zodiart *Hydra Phantom *Shocker Soldiers *Zolders Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Epic Battle Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction